Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is a Canadian animated reality competition series and spin-off of Total Drama. The series began airing it's first and only season on January 4, 2016 and concluded on February 15, 2016. The series was officially cancelled on September 25, 2018. Plot Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race is an action-filled, outrageous buddy comedy in which 18 pairs of unforgettable characters are put to the mental, physical, and emotional test in a frantic race around the world. Episodes For more information, visit List of The Ridonculous Race episodes Competition For more information, visit this page Cast and characters For more information, visit List of cast members Main cast * Emilie-Claire Barlow as Ellody / Laurie * Clé Bennett as Leonard * Ashley Botting as Jen * Nicki Burke as Stephanie / Tammy * Neil Crone as Dwayne * Stacey DePass as Crimson / Emma * Carlos Díaz as Lorenzo / Rock / Travel Tip Giver * Jacob Ewaniuk as Junior * Kristin Fairlie as Carrie * Darren Frost as Chet * Katie Griffin as Mary / Miles * Jeff Geddis as Devin / Tom * Carter Hayden as Ennui / Noah / Spud * David Huband as Gerry * Julie Lemieux as Josee / Kelly * Bryn McAuley as Taylor * Scott McCord as Brody / Jacques / Owen * Terry McGurrin as Don * Stephanie Anne Mills as Kitty * Joseph Motiki as Ryan * Dan Petronijevic as Geoff * Evany Rosen as MacArthur Escobar * Lyon Smith as Jay / Mickey * Nicole Stamp as Sanders * Adrian Truss as Pete Notes and trivia General * The title is often shortened to Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race or simply The Ridonculous Race. * Despite being a spin-off, the series is listed as Season 7 of Total Drama on Netflix. Connections to other series * Several references are made to Total Drama. ** Geoff, Leonard, Noah, and Owen return in main roles. ** Owen has flashbacks to the events of Total Drama World Tour during "Brazilian Pain Forest." ** Dwayne and Junior watch an episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island in "Little Bull on the Prairie." ** Anne Maria, Blaineley, and Chris all make appearances in "A Million Ways to Lose a Million Dollars." Additionally, a photo of Ezekiel is seen. * MacArthur mentions having been babysat by Jen from 6teen in "Dude Buggies." Connections from other series * Two connections are made in Total DramaRama: ** MacArthur returns as a main character. ** Don makes an appearance in "Know It All." Timeline * The series takes place in late 2009. ** Leonard is still 16, meaning it occurs less than one year after Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, which takes place in 2009. Additionally, Christine Thompson, one of the show's producers, confirmed that it occurs in the same year as Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. ** Geoff, Noah, and Owen, who would've been 18 during the summer of 2009, are all 19, implying it is after the end of the summer and late in the year. ** Since Junior is not seen celebrating his birthday (October 28th), it is likely the race started in early November. Category:Series Category:Ridonculous Race Category:Total Drama __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__